


One last time

by OikawasSimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawasSimp/pseuds/OikawasSimp
Summary: Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime skip School to hang out little did Iwaizumi know there were other intentions for them skipping school
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	One last time

**Author's Note:**

> yo, first ever ao3 story ;-; i hope you guys enjoy i tried really hard! <3 O= Oikawa I= Iwaizumi

(O) Iwa Channnnn

Oikawa cheers as he runs to Iwaizumi. A happy smile all over his face

I) hi Oikawa

O) hehe, how are you? Iwa Chan~

Oikawa asks with a little smirk one that makes Iwaizumi question everything

I) I’m alright how about you? Shittykawa

O) mean Iwa Chan! Mean!

O) but I wasss alright

Iwaizumi smiles a bit

I) hey, it’s Christmas tomorrow right?

O)mmhm!

I) hmmm should we get gifts for our team?

O)...

I) Oikawa?

O) hm? Oh uh yeah haha

I) … what’s wrong

Oikawa looks distantly at Iwaizumi. It looks like he wants to say something

O) it’s nothing, let’s focus on our team

I) alright

Iwaizumi knows Oikawa, and he knows he shouldn’t press him on the matter. Though that doesn’t make him any less curious about what’s going on in Oikawas personal life that he can’t even tell his best friend.

Oikawa tells him everything, and vise versa. That’s cause they grew up together learned how to be themselves together

They shared the best times with eachother, caring for eachother

Iwaizumi chuckles at how stupid his brain sounds right now. Oikawas probably being dramatic and is trying to get Iwaizumis attention by not saying anything which is working really well on Iwa.

O) hey Iwa, can we skip and spend this day together?

I) huh? Hell no I care about my grades

O) … oh well then let’s head to school..

Iwaizumi pauses when he hears the tone of Oikawas voice. Something is wrong. This isn’t Oikawa being dramatic. That voice means that somethings really wrong. Iwaizumi can tell that Oikawa just wants to hang out with him and only him. And that’s what worries Iwaizumi. Oikawa doesn’t usually ask to hang out for an entire day

I) okay, we can hang out and skip school

O) thank you Iwa Chan

Iwaizumi sees Oikawa smile. A small sadness filled smile. One that makes Iwaizumi want to hold Oikawa and protect him. One that makes him want to kiss him.. wait what

Iwaizumis eyes shoot wide when that thought crosses his mind. Why did he think that?

O) can we get boba Iwa-Chan?

Iwaizumi snaps out of his thoughts at the question and nods.

I) yeah we can get boba.

Oikawas eyes light up.

I) then we could watch that one alien movie you’ve been wanting to watch for a few weeks now

Oikawa smiles a brighter smile and hugs Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumis heart starts racing, as he can feel Oikawas breath on his ear. It’s calming to hug Oikawa like this. His arms wrapping around the thinner mans waist. Holding onto him tight and not letting him go.

Iwaizumi feels protective over Oikawa in a weird way. He knows that Oikawa is a fragile person. Underneath his proud grin and assertive smile he’s very insecure. I mean can you blame him?

The people he trusts most make fun of him. Oikawa can take a lot of mean comments but he knew at some point it’ll become to much for him to handle on his own.

O) Umm, Iwa Chan? You can let go now..

Iwaizumis eyes snap open and he steps back immediately. Crimson blush heats up his face. 

I) s-sorry! I got lost in my thoughts

O) it’s alright Iwa Chan~

Iwaizumi grabs Oikawas wrist and looks at him in the eyes.

I) let’s go get some boba

Oikawa just nods as Iwaizumi leads him to the shop.

~~ time skip but not really ~~

Iwaizumi and Oikawa are sitting at the table drinking some boba making small talk. Iwaizumi is focused on Oikawas eyes. He notices the lack of life within his eyes which scares Iwaizumi. Was all the happiness Oikawa was showing fake? How bad is he? Oh gosh is this the equivalent to a suicide note??

Iwaizumis minds starts to go into a panicked frenzy at the thought of Oikawa ending his life. Iwaizumi feels water running down his cheeks. He feels hands hold his cheeks forcing him to look up.

Oikawas face right in front of his. Oikawas holding his head up as his tears fall down his cheeks.

O) Iwa Chan are you alright??

Iwaizumi can see the worry on his face. Which in a weird twisted way relaxes Iwaizumi. It assures him that Oikawa isn’t going numb or anything.

Iwaizumi smiles

I) I’m alright Oikawa

Oikawas face relaxes as he smiles a little at Iwaizumi.

O) your not one to get emotional Iwa Chan~ what’s the occasion?

I) it’s nothing really, just got worried a bit but it’s alright.

Oikawa breaths out and nods

O) I’ll believe this one time Iwa Chan!

Iwaizumi flushes at the flare that Oikawa said his nickname with. Why does he have to make Iwaizumi feel this way?

~~

Iwaizumi and Oikawa made it back to Iwaizumis house safely. Iwaizumis mom asked him a lot of questions as to why he wasn’t at school right now. Iwaizumi said that something was wrong with Oikawa and that Oikawa really needed to spend time with him.

Iwaizumis mom understood but she was still upset. Though she got over it and set up a movie for them to watch. It was a scary movie of course so Oikawa clung to Iwaizumi the whole time.

Iwaizumis heart was racing the entire time. Oikawa was clinging to Him. Holding onto him. Iwaizumi felt safe with Oikawa. His best friend holding him tightly. Not letting go of him

Iwaizumi couldn’t focus on the movie only thinking about Oikawa. Day dreaming about their cuddles. Though it’s a friendly cuddle which is what he wants…. right?

Only friends? That’s all he wants. To be only friends. Nothing more. I mean he’s straight right? Right? But Oikawa is girly and feminine, and very very pretty. But like that’s just a compliment! Nothing more! Cause they’re close. And he needs assurance…

Why does that feel wrong to say. I know it’s true but it feels wrong. Like I’m lying. Huh, well best not dwell on it.

O) Iwa Chan I’m cold..

I) do you seriously need more blankets?

O) what it’s cold during the winter time

I) it wouldn’t be cold if you were wearing pants and not shorts

O) Iwa, please

Iwaizumi swallows hard as his heart races. The way Oikawa said please made butterflies dance around in his stomach. He felt like he had no choice but to oblige.

I) fine I’ll get you another blanket..

Iwaizumi is about to get up when Oikawa tugs on his shirt. He looks at Oikawa and their eyes meet. Suddenly, the world around them drowns out. Iwaizumi only sees the look in Oikawas eyes. He can see the sadness within him. What he’s holding back is something deep and awful. It makes him shudder.

That one look Oikawa have made Iwaizumi curious. Really really curious. He really wanted to know what was on Oikawas mind. He needed to know. It’s driving him insane.

O) maybe we could hug, I know I’ll be warm then..

Oikawas question threw Iwaizumi off guard. He wasn’t expecting it.

Iwaizumi knew he wasn’t good at conversations or talking in general. He knew if he declined this Oikawa would be sad, or at least sadder then he already is.

Iwaizumi sighs

I) okay Oikawa we can hug

Oikawas eyes light up as he sits up. He opens his arms waiting for Iwa to hug him. Which he does hug him.

It takes Iwaizumi a lot to take down his pride. To hug Oikawa and be gentle with him. But he can tell Oikawa is comfortable with him. Which eases Iwaizumis nerves a bit

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi sit there hugging for a long time. Iwa feels like he’s overheating but ignores it for Oikawa know Kawas apparently freezing. Which his skin feels cold so it makes sense.

Iwaizumi looks at the clock in his room while Oikawas snuggled on his chest. He knows how intament this moment is. He knows that friends don’t usually do this thing

But Iwaizumi also knows that him and Oikawa are only friends, nothing more. I mean, does he even feel romantic feelings towards his best friend? Cause he cares for Oikawa but that doesn’t mean he’s in love with him or anything right?

Iwaizumi sighs. It’s currently 12 pm and Iwaizumi is starving but Oikawa is sleeping peacefully on him. He looks at the ceiling and counts all the small dots he’s sees. 

I) 4...10...21….29

O) Hmm?

Oikawa Yawns as he looks up at Iwaizumi.

O) Iwa Chan? You woke me up

I) good, it’s 12 and I’m starving.

Oikawa frowns his playful frown. Which gives Iwaizumi peace of mind, knowing the Oikawa That he knew is back.

O) you’re right.. how long was I asleep for?

I) about 2 hours

O) woah..

Oikawa slowly gets up and shakily stands up. Suddenly he’s falling over and Iwaizumi catches him.

I) woah Oikawa you okay?

O) y-yeah, I’m okay just not feeling the best!

Iwaizumi worries for Oikawa as he can tell Oikawas having a hard time standing right now. He holds Oikawa close to him and rubs his back.

I) do you have a cold or something?

O) I guess you can say that. Haha

Iwaizumi shudders at Oikawas laugh. It sounds pitiful and sick. Which worries him more.

I) Oikawa, what’s wrong?

O) I told you Iwa Chan it’s nothing I’m fine

Iwaizumi grimaces. He knows Oikawas lying but he doesn’t want Oikawa to feel forced into saying what’s wrong. Iwaizumi sighs

I) alright I trust you

O) thank you Iwa Chan

Iwaizumi picks up Oikawa so he doesn’t strain himself. Carrying him to a chair. He decides on making some sandwiches for them which goes smoothly.

He plates the food and puts it on the table in front of their seats.

O) wow Iwa you could be a real chef one day!

I) I try, my mom barley cooks so y’know I had to step in and cook for us

O) awww your really sweet Iwa Chan~

O) I enjoy this side of Iwa Chan~

Iwaizumi blushes a bit. Why does his face have to heat up when Oikawa is like this. Oikawas acting so- cute? Adorable? Ahhh he doesn’t know anymore!!

Iwaizumis face scrunches in confusion as he tries to figure out his feelings. What’s his brain telling him?? That Oikawa the most adorable man he’s ever met.

Iwaizumi shakes off his thoughts and tries to distract himself from those thoughts. He needs to focus on Oikawa not his feelings.

I) so, after lunch what do you wanna do?

O) hmm maybe go to the park or- 

Oikawa gasps

O) I’d love to go to the beach one last time

I) what do you mean?

O) Huh oh nothing

Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa. What does he mean “one last time” it’s not like he’s never gonna go to the beach again.

I) jeez how dramatic can you be. It’s not like you can’t go to the beach in the future.

O) you’re right but can we go together!

I) sure whatever

I) we could go faster if you hurried up and finished eating

O) mean Iwa Chan! I’m going as fast as I can!!

Iwaizumi chuckles as Oikawas face puffs out cutely as he pouts.

I) adorable

Iwaizumi notices Oikawa starting to blush

I) what’s wrong?

O) did you just call me adorable?

Now it’s Iwaizumis turn to start blushing. 

I) haha, wow look at the time we should hurry to the beach!! Since y’know it’s an hour away and we have no time to waste!!

Iwaizumi rushes both boys out the house while Oikawa is crying from laughing so hard.

~~

After a long drive Oikawa and Iwaizumi make it to the beach. The drive was painfully long. As they lived about 2 and a half hours away from the beach.

Iwaizumi gets out of the car and helps Oikawa out. They both walk to the pretty empty beach. Oikawa looks at the sun as he clings to Iwaizumis side.

Iwaizumis heart pounds through his ears. Why can’t he stop thinking about Oikawas touch?! Does, does he really like Oikawa?

O) hey Iwa Chan

I) hmm what’s up Oikawa?

O) I love you, with all my heart.

Iwaizumis eyes shoot open.

I) l-love me?

Iwaizumis heart beats even faster. As if he ran a marathon.

I) Oikawa..

O) I know, you don’t return the feelings

O) I just wanted to get those feelings off my chest before it was to late

I) Oikawa, listen

Iwaizumi lays them both down.

I) I don’t really know how I feel but today my heart has been racing so fast so I think I might feels the same.

There’s a moment of silence. Of bliss. Where Iwaizumi is coming to terms with his feelings and is already planning the future with Oikawa.

That’s when he realized his words cause no response from Oikawa. Which prompted Iwaizumi to look over at Oikawa. To find him laying with his eyes closed.

Iwaizumis first thoughts were about how Oikawa must’ve fallen asleep. But then it hit him that he can’t hear Oikawas breaths. And his eyes shoot open.

Panic runs through Iwaizumis veins

I) Oikawa!!

I) OIKAWA PLEASE!

Suddenly Iwaizumi grabs his phone and calls 911 after explaining to the operator that his friend stopped breathing they sent an ambulance to his location.

Iwaizumi throws the phone and start doing chest compressions. Remembering what he learned in a nursing school he once went to. 

3 inches push, 20 second interval, plug the nose and breath into the mouth. Do that till the person is revived. If they don’t get revived then there’s nothing he can do.

He does exactly that hoping, praying Oikawa wakes up. And it happens. At some point Oikawas eyes open and he looks at Iwaizumi. The snow on the deserted beach chilling Iwa to the bone.

I) Oikawa don’t leave me please

O) I love you, Hajime..

I) I love you too, Tooru..

Iwaizumis eyes fill with tears as Oikawa goes unconscious again. He holds Oikawa tightly and cries on Oikawas shoulder. Why did he have to realize his feelings just now..

Iwaizumi realizes the signs of why this happened. Oikawa said he was sick, Oikawa wanted to go to the beach one last time even though it’s winter. It’s the wanting his last moments to be with his love.

Iwaizumis kisses Oikawas forehead.

I) I’m sorry I didn’t realize I loved you sooner Tooru..

The ambulance arrives but Iwaizumi knows they’re far to late now.

~~

At 12 am Tooru Oikawa was written as dead due to a fast growing cancer that had no signs up until now. It’s estimated that Oikawa didn’t know he was gonna die though Iwaizumi knew otherwise.

Rain was pouring on the 5th of January when Oikawa was buried in the ground. Iwaizumi can sometimes hear Oikawa saying his I love you’s and his stupid stupid quotes.

Iwaizumi feels tears slip as he sits at Oikawas grave.

I) I miss you Tooru, I’ll always love you.


End file.
